First Officer (Mass Combat)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide See also: Mass Combat The First Officer is the Unit's second-in-command, helping to ensure that all orders are carried out properly. A First Officer can perform all the same Actions as the Commander, though only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action since the end of the First Officer's last turn. A Unit can have only one First Officer at a time. The below Actions include all Actions that can be performed while functioning as a First Officer in Mass Combat: Full-Round Actions Full-Round Actions include the following: Hard March (Only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action) As a Full-Round Action, the First Officer can move the Unit up to 4 times it's Speed. The Unit is Flat-Footed until the beginning of the First Officer's next turn. An Attack Leader cannot order the Unit to make attacks until the end of the First Officer's next turn. Standard Actions Standard Actions include the following: Aid Another As a Standard Action, your Unit can aid an attack roll or supress an enemy. Aiding an Attack Roll You can aid the attack roll of another Unit or Vehicle by adding your Unit's firepower to the attack. A First Officer can make a DC 10 Knowledge (Tactics) check as a Standard Action to grant a single adjacent allied Unit or Vehicle a +2 bonus on it's next attack roll made before the beginning of the Commander's next turn. Charge (Only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action) The First Officer can order the Unit to Charge, moving toward an enemy and making an attack in one Action. As a Standard Action, the Unit moves up to its Speed and then makes a melee attack roll against a target Unit or Vehicle in the same square or a ranged attack against a Unit within Weapon Range. The charging Unit gains a +2 bonus on it's attack roll but takes a -2 penalty to it's Reflex Defense until the start of its next turn. If a First Officer orders a Unit to Charge, the Attack Leader cannot order the Unit to attack until the beginning of the First Officer's next turn. Move Actions Move Actions include the following: Move (Only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action) The First Officer can Move the Unit up to it's Speed as a Move Action. Swift Actions Swift Actions include the following: Disband Unit (Only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action) The First Officer can Disband the Unit as a Swift Action. Use Tactical Knowledge (Only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action) By spending three Swift Actions, the First Officer can give a Unit a tactical advantage. After spending the third Swift Action, make a DC 20 Knowledge (Tactics) check. If successful, the First Officer can grant a single extra Standard Action to any other character filling a role in the Unit. If the First Officer is the only character filling a role in the Unit, this Action has no effect. Reactions Reactions include the following: Disband and Reform Unit (Only if the Commander hasn't performed the same Action) When a Unit Disbands, as a Reaction, the First Officer of an adjacent Unit can order that Unit to Disband also and reform with the other Unit as a new Unit. Any heroes or unique characters must rejoin the Unit as a Move Action on their next turn, except for the Commander, who automatically transfers their role to the new Unit.